spacecasesfandomcom-20200216-history
"Both Sides Now"
Plot Summary The kids are arguing about who has it easiest. Davenport appears, her head swollen to enormous proportions, and turns them all into each other. Radu is now human, Harlan is Andromedan, Bova is Mercurian, Rosie is Uranian, Suzee is an android and Thelma is humanoid. Radu, now an Earth man, starts to take charge, and Harlan has a hard time accepting this change in status. He's also having a hard time adjusting to his Andromedan strength and hearing. Thelma, on the other hand, is thrilled to be alive and to have feelings. Meanwhile, the crew is having trouble controlling the Christa. It won't respond to Radu's commands, and turns the engines back on after android Suzee shuts them down. Ms. Davenport finally appears and explains that she accidentally downloaded the Christa's infocore into her brain, and has become incredibly intelligent. She used the ship's morphing and healing capabilities to transform the crew, because she heard their arguments and thought it would be an educational experience. The Christa takes off on a direction chosen apparently at random, and the crew has no control. Harlan uses his Andromedan sense of direction to learn that they are headed straight into Spung territory. Radu can't think of a plan, and Harlan can't even hear himself think. Harlan tries to get Ms. Davenport to change him back to a human, but she decides that the risk to him is too great. Thelma has come to the conclusion that being alive isn't so great after all. She desperately misses being one with the ship, and Ms. Davenport is completely insensitive to her plight. The ship is out of control, because "key operating cells" are missing. Bova and Rosie go into the protomix transfer tubes to shut the engines down at the source, but the ship perceives them as alien intruders and traps them in the tubes, where they will be be fried when the ship goes into hyperdrive. Radu can't come up with a plan to get them out. He needs Harlan to take charge, but Harlan feels incapable because he is Andromedan. Radu convinces Harlan that he is still capable of being the leader. Harlan uses his Andromedan strength and his martial arts training to get Bova and Rosie out of the tubes before they blow. Radu realizes that the "key operating cells" that are missing are the crew, which the Christa doesn't recognize because of the transformation. Also, the realize that they're not satisfied with their transformations; they want to go back to their former selves. They go to Ms. Davenport to change them back, but she is unwilling to end the experiment. Davenport reveals that if she gave her knowledge back to the Christa, the Christa might be able to change them back. The crew forces Davenport to give the information back, and the ship returns them to normal, except Davenport, who is still bald . They're in Spung territory, but Harlan does some fancy flying and gets them away. References The title is taken from the Joni Mitchell song "Both Sides Now". Trivia Notable Guest Stars Category:Episodes Category:Season 2